


Confrontation...ish

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Odin ships Loki/Sif?, Thor 2 Spoilers, mine is an evil laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif's figured out that Odin is Loki, and decides to confront him about that.</p>
<p>But we all know what happens to a plan when it comes into contact with reality.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation...ish

Sif'd figured out that Loki was pretending to be the Allfather, disguising himself as Odin and sitting on that throne.

So she had chosen a path of confrontation, marching into Odin's quarters where she knew Loki to have taken up residence - sensible, as he's pretending to be his father - and demanding - and receiving his attention. Sif laid into him about his cowardice and fear causing him to hide behind the iconography and visage of others, and how it was too bad he didn't know the ones who cared for him.

And finished it off with her pulling her shirt collar open enough to bare one shoulder. "Take me," Sif commanded. "That is what you wish, is it not? Well who am I to deny the Allfather who you are?"

Odin looked at her.

"I honestly don't know whether to applaud or weep," Loki said, standing a few meters behind Sif.

Eyes going very wide, Sif couldn't have moved her feet even if she wished to flee. _Oh sh, as the humans say nowadays._

Said an Odin with more of a smile than he'd worn for centuries, "I awoke an hour ago. Had you come here earlier than then, I've no doubt the outcome would be more to your and Loki's preference." Heading for the door, "I trust the two of you will not make a mess of things."


End file.
